Trümmer der Realität
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Les ruines de la réalité. Quand l'Amour nous pousse à la folie ... Ou que la folie nous pousse à l'Amour.


**Wesh, wesh, wesh, jeunes gens !**

**Comment que ça va bien dans la casa ? ( Nan, vous donnez pas la peine de répondre *siffle* Que je suis méchaaante ! Braf ) J'vous publie un petit OS dont l'idée m'fait kiffer, mais dont l'écriture laisse tout de même à désirer ( Mais après, c'n'est que mon humble avis, hein, c'pas comme si j'vous disais à chaque fois " waouuuuuh ! Lisez-moi cette pure merveille, c'est trop bieeeeeen " ! Ah, ah, je m'esclaffe ). **

**Bref, bref, breffons. J'espère que cette idée vous plaira et que vous apprécierez - même si ce n'est pas à juste titre - mon pitit OS. En plus ch'uis trop fière, j'l'ai pas écrit sur papier, héhé ( Ouais, parce que je dois vous expliquer que j'écris tout tout le temps sur papier, j'aime pas faire autrement, et c'est d'ailleurs pour c'la - je pense - que je n'aime pas trop cet OS. Maiiiiiis comme j'arrivais pas à l'écrire sur papier, beh y a bien fallu que j'me démerde. Oui, je sais, triste vie. Compatissez, j'vous en prie. Vous pouvez même me faire des cadeaux pour me remonter le moral, je n'vous en tiendrais pas gré, au contraire. )**

**Sur ce, j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'vous attends à la fin, j'ai un petit quelque chose à rajouter ... **

**

* * *

**

**« Trümmer der Realität »**

Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et courut comme si sa vie en dépendant à travers le dédale de couloirs du septième étage. Légèrement essoufflé – pour ne pas dire soufflant comme un bœuf –, il se promit de bannir toute trace de nicotine de sa vie, puis se dit que telle était sa pensée chaque matin. Alors au lieu d'arrêter de fumer, il se jura de sortir plus tôt afin de prendre son temps et de ne pas ressembler à une locomotive mal en point à chaque fois qu'il franchirait _in extremis_ les portes de l'ascenseur – il risquait ainsi de mieux parvenir à tenir sa parole arrêter de fumer prenant trop de volonté à sa pauvre petite personne.

Mais tel était son petit rituel matinal : sortir en trombe et faire son jogging quotidien dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à se glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il avait réussi. Se félicitant comme chaque matin de sa prouesse, il s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et se permit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle.

Toutefois, une douce voix vint alors caresser ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter. Surpris, il se retourna. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'aujourd'hui l'ascenseur n'était pas vide. Détaillant rapidement son interlocutrice, il constata qu'il avait affaire à une charmante femme à la beauté naturelle et chaleureuse. Vêtue d'un sobre mais élégant tailleur qui rehaussait sa taille fine, de petites lunettes rectangulaires ornaient un visage ayant gardé quelques traces de l'enfance, mais ses verres cachaient tout de même un regard espiègle et calculateur. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise et complètement désavantagé en comparaison de cet ange, lui qui était poisseux et puait la nicotine à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cette fois-ci, il se maudit sur pas moins de neuf générations pour avoir grillé sa fidèle cigarette du matin. Il n'empêche qu'il profita de la vision miraculeuse qu'il avait sous les yeux – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un tel être.

Après s'être donc aventuré perversement sur ses formes enchanteresses, Jan riva son regard sur une partie un peu moins intime de la jeune femme et lui demanda poliment de réitérer sa question.

_Quel étage ? sourit-elle, amusée.

_Troisième, je vous prie.

Hochant doucement la tête, elle approcha avec volupté ses doigts des touches et pressa le numéro trois. Hypnotisé, Jan ne put détacher son regard de ces doigts prometteurs de mille et un supplices. Soit c'était lui, soit il fit brusquement très chaud. Chaque fait et geste de la mystérieuse inconnue débordait d'une sensualité extrême.

Inspirant profondément pour calmer sa libido, Jan sentit un fourmillement familier lui chatouiller le ventre lorsque l'ascenseur ralentit et s'arrêta au quatrième étage. Avec grâce, l'inconnue sortit, murmurant un « bonne journée » qui hanta Jan jusqu'à la fin de ladite journée.

Les anges existaient, il venait d'en avait la preuve.

[ … ]

_Attendez !

Et une fois de plus, Jan parvint à se faufiler juste à temps entre les portes de l'ascenseur qu'une attentionnée personne avait retenu – encore un peu et s'il continuait sur ce terrain-là, il serait indubitablement inscrit dans le Guiness des Records. Reprenant doucement son souffle, Jan fut surpris de constater qu'il venait de retrouver sa mystérieuse inconnue. Avec gentillesse, il lui sourit et la salua poliment. Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, les doigts déjà tendus vers l'écran tactile, en attente de sa réponse à la question muette qu'elle lui posait. Le même « troisième étage, je vous prie » passa la barrière des lèvres du DJ en une douce réminiscence.

C'était étonnant, troublant et enchantant de tomber deux fois de suite sur la même charmante personne à trois jours d'intervalle. Comme quoi le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, se dit Jan avec satisfaction. Depuis lundi, il avait secrètement espéré revoir la jeune femme sans vraiment se l'avouer. Elle lui avait fait une douce et bonne petite impression la dernière fois. Elle dégageait ce il-ne-savait-quoi qui lui plaisait tant chez une femme. Calme et discrète, elle semblait capable de mille et une fantaisies, et ce n'était pas son regard qui dirait le contraire.

Il savait que les possibilités de rencontres hasardeuses étaient minces, surtout en prenant en compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant, mais il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Alors, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, il ne quitta pas sa fine silhouette des yeux, même une fois les portes refermées.

[ … ]

_Putain de merde ! jura-t-il fortement en claquant ses paumes contre les portes.

Jan venait de rater l'ascenseur. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas couru assez vite. Essoufflé et énervé, il s'acharna sur le bouton d'appel. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous et il venait de rater sa mystérieuse inconnue. Sa journée commençait mal. Très mal.

Ruminant de sombres pensées, il attendit impatiemment que l'ascenseur remonte, tapant du pied furieusement, sourcils froncés, bras croisés sur son torse. Finalement, il perçut le « ding ! » familier de l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de se stopper net, toute trace de colère envolée. Elle était là. Il sourit alors et la salua. Sans demander, elle appuya sur le chiffre trois, ce qui renforça le sourire de Jan. Elle se souvenait de son étage.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses veines. Avec une brusque timidité, il n'osa pas la regarder. Il se sentit comme un adolescent devant la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Lui le nul, elle la star. Lui sans amis, elle entourée de toute une cour. Inaccessible, désirable et étincelante, elle semblait être son contraire absolu. Tout les séparait, mais en la regardant s'éloigner, Jan se promit que la prochaine fois, il l'aborderait.

[ … ]

_Bonjour...

_Bonjour.

Timide, Jan se tritura les mains, ne sachant que dire de plus. C'était fou tout de même de se sentir si petit à côté d'elle ! Bon, certes il n'était pas bien grand, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Pourquoi cette timidité maladive l'envahissait-elle lorsqu'il était dans cet ascenseur, aux côtés de cette inconnue ?

Se maudissant sur trente six générations de ne pas savoir l'aborder comme il le fallait, il crut défaillir en entendant le « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur annonçant qu'il était arrivé au quatrième étage. « Si vite ! » pensa-t-il avec affolement. Il était tellement obnubilé par elle qu'il était arrivé dix minutes en avance à attendre la minute adéquate quotidienne à laquelle il prenait le même ascenseur afin de la trouver, là, à sa place, près du cadran numérique. Il avait fait un effort incommensurable – surtout vu son état de stress prépondérant – et n'avait pas fumé afin de ne pas se mettre en retard, et donc de ne pas courir, et donc de ne sentir ni la transpiration ni la nicotine. Et il avait réussi. Jan était fier de lui. Ses mains sentaient bon, son haleine n'était pas chargée des effluves de cigarette, ses vêtements n'empestaient pas le tabac froid ; en un mot, il transpirait la normalité – et non la sueur. A huit heure cinquante quatre, lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte, il se tenait présent, droit comme un « i », beau comme un sou neuf, à attendre patiemment sa belle inconnue. Il était alors entré avec classe et assurance avant de se recroqueviller au fur et à mesure des secondes filant comme l'éclair, intimidé par son regard aux reflets mauve qui l'hypnotisait par sa bizarrerie et son originalité.

Et le voilà dorénavant à trembler d'appréhension parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'aborder. Il la regarda avec fatalité avancer vers la porte, une grâce et une souplesse royale lui collant au corps avec sensualité. Comme au ralenti, il la vit passer les battants de la porte, et ce fut un déclic dans sa tête. Il s'avança à son tour, bloqua la porte et osa parler, mettant de côté ses doutes et incertitudes, ses peurs et ses hontes.

_Attendez ! Quel est votre nom ?

_Abby. Je m'appelle Abby, répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard après l'avoir intensément fixé, comme si elle avait attendu cette question depuis toujours et qu'elle jaugeait celui qui l'interrogeait, bien qu'elle l'avait secrètement espéré de toutes ses forces.

Et lentement, sans que Jan n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le joli visage de cette beauté prénommée Abby ; cachant en son sein le sourire béat du jeune homme.

[ … ]

_C'est bizarre qu'on se croise aussi souvent dans cet ascenseur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on ne se soit jamais vu auparavant, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

_Ah, euh, oui… aussi…

Légèrement rouge, Jan préféra toussoter pour cacher son malaise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui – et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était comme si elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans, et il subissait sans rien dire, sans même répliquer ou répondre à ses attentes. Il était comme hypnotisé par son être tout entier. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle assurance que son impression du début n'allait qu'en s'amplifiant : il était le pauvre lycéen boutonneux et sans ami, et elle la star de toute l'école, adulée et aimée de tous.

Depuis qu'il avait osé lui demander son prénom, Jan faisait des efforts innommables pour lui parler correctement et engager ainsi la conversation. C'aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'il ne tentait pas de la draguer, mais vu ses essais plus ou moins ratés, il abandonnait peu à peu… Elle n'était pas pour lui, il s'en rappelait douloureusement dans ces cas-là. Mais c'était sans compter sur son avis à elle. Abby prenait alors les choses en main et le mettait dans des situations plus ou moins compromettantes, rien qu'avec le son de sa voix, la gestuelle de ses mains, la teneur de ses propos, ou le maintien de son corps. Et le pire était qu'elle faisait tout cela inconsciemment, sans se rendre compte des effets limite dévastateurs sur le jeune homme.

Il tombait entièrement sous le charme de son corps et parvenait de moins en moins à le cacher.

Alors il parlait, essayant de taire ses hormones un peu trop frétillantes à son goût. Et ainsi, il parvenait à la connaître, en en apprenant lentement mais sûrement sur elle. Chaque petit détail qu'elle laissait échapper se gravait avec force au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, indélébile. Il ne voulait rien oublier, et tout savoir. Pour le moment, il y allait petit à petit, et faisait tout d'abord des efforts pour ne pas arriver en retard et rater ce rendez-vous désormais quotidien.

Abby avait des effets miraculeux sur lui. La preuve, il essayait même d'arrêter de fumer.

[ … ]

_Vous travaillez ici alors ?

_Je rends visite à un ami, sourit-elle, appuyée nonchalamment contre une des parois de l'ascenseur. Et vous ?

_Oui. Normalement, je ne suis pas censé être à cet étage, mais depuis quelque temps j'ai rendez-vous au troisième. Et dernièrement c'est tous les jours à neuf heures.

_D'où vos courses effrénées du début.

_Je… euh… Oui, abdiqua-t-il piteusement. Disons qu'il m'a fallu euh…

_Un temps d'adaptation ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

_Oui voilà ! acquiesça-t-il vivement, soulagé qu'elle lui ait trouvé une couverture.

Car comment lui dire que si désormais il n'arrivait plus en retard, ce n'était que pour elle et uniquement pour elle ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait décidé de faire plus de jogging – hors des heures de bureau, cela allait de soi – et d'arrêter de fumer ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et faisait en sorte d'arriver à sa hauteur ? Comment lui dire qu'il la trouvait magnifique sans passer pour un pervers vicelard ? Comment lui dire qu'il était obnubilé par son regard mauve ? Comment lui dire qu'il tombait inexorablement sous son charme, bien qu'il ne sache rien d'elle ?

C'était impossible, alors Jan se taisait et réfrénait ses envies et pulsions.

Il profitait simplement de ces instants de bonheur éphémères mais, heureusement pour lui, quotidiens. Savoir que chaque jour elle serait là, dans cet ascenseur gris et morne le transportait de bonheur. Et la nuit, il imaginait mille et une fantaisies, traçant des scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres. Pourtant, le jour, il attendait de voir si l'une de ces élucubration se réaliserait, et il était alors aux aguets pour constater que l'ascenseur ne s'envolait malheureusement pas dans les cieux, traversant la couche nuageuse pour entrer dans l'espace et effleurer les étoiles, leur permettant ainsi d'être ensemble pour l'éternité, dans cette cage de plaisir.

Rien de tout ceci n'arrivait, mais il n'empêchait pas Jan de rêver, et de fantasmer. Et, peu à peu, il devenait fou. Fou d'elle.

[ … ]

_Et si on s'tutoyait ? On a l'même âge à peu près, on se voit tous les jours, on peut passer le cap. Et qui sait, peut-être devenir amis.

Il s'était lancé ! Il avait osé lâché ces mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis quelques jours. Il avait réussi. Bien évidemment, Jan espérait plus qu'une amitié, mais si c'était la seule chose qu'Abby était capable de lui offrir, il ne rechignerait pas et accepterait sans réfléchir. Il était devenu accroc à ses petites mimiques, aux sourires ornant ses lèvres charmeuses, au timbre léger de sa voix, à l'hypnotisme de ses yeux. Il se repaissait de son rire cristallin, de ses courbes enchanteresses, de l'intensité de son regard. Ses pupilles étaient la chose qui le marquait le plus et le suivait à travers tout. Il avait l'impression de sentir son regard posé en permanence sur lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il en avait marre de cette solitude écrasante qui peu à peu lui broyait le cœur. Il ne supportait plus ces nuits en solitaire, avec pour seule compagnie le vide de son appartement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces silences oppressants. Il voulait... Abby.

Lorsqu'il était avec elle, des papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre, et ce n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation de l'ascenseur s'arrêtant au quatrième étage. Il humait son parfum avec délice, se retenant de passer pour un animal et de l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Au contraire, il n'avait qu'un souhait vital. Il voulait qu'elle le voit comme lui la voyait. Il voulait qu'elle le désire comme lui la désirait. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime comme lui l'aimait.

Si la pluie pouvait transformer le sable en boue, si le vent pouvait transformer les arbres en os, alors peut-être pouvait-il se transformer en personne aimable. Si le soleil réchauffait le sable, si la neige pansait les plaies des arbres, alors peut-être pouvait-il la transformer en personne aimante. Si la princesse embrassait le crapaud, si la belle tombait sous le charme de la belle, alors peut-être qu'Abby aimerait Jan.

Alors il s'accrochait à cette pensée comme un matelot dérivant dans des flots incertains et tempétueux.

_On peut, oui. Et je t'absoudrai même de me faire une révérence à chaque fois que tu me verras, la vie n'est-elle pas belle ? sourit-elle, taquine.

« Oh que si » pensa-t-il avec force, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

[ … ]

_C'est dommage que l'ascenseur n'aille pas moins vite…

_On peut toujours se voir en dehors, proposa Jan, sautant sur cette occasion inestimée pour oser rassembler son courage à deux mains.

_Non.

_Ah… Pour-… pourquoi ?...

_Parce que ça n'aurait pas le même charme. J'aime te voir ici, et rien qu'ici. Parce que je sais que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous, que tu ne me poseras aucun lapin, et que tu ne seras pas en retard. Parce que je préfère jouer ainsi, plutôt que de trop en abuser et de brûler quelque chose d'inestimable. Parce que cet endroit est comme notre cabane secrète.

_A quoi veux-tu jouer alors ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

_Une question par jour, chacun son tour. Obligation totale d'y répondre, aucune pudeur ou je n'sais quoi entre nous. La vérité, rien qu'la vérité.

_Je l'jure ! s'exclama-t-il avec fougue en levant la main droite.

_Parfait, rit-elle alors que l'ascenseur ralentissait. Réfléchis bien à ta première question alors, Jan. Demain, tu commences la partie. Veille à ne pas perdre…

Et, volatile, elle s'en alla d'une démarche aérienne, ses cheveux auburns se balança au gré de ses pas. Et une fois de plus, Jan fixa la porte d'un air absent bien après qu'elle se soit refermée.

[ … ]

_C'est quoi ta passion dans la vie ?

_La vie.

_Ta passion c'est la vie ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

_Oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de choquant là-dedans ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie et mordre à pleines dents dedans tant qu'il en est encore temps ? On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain. La Terre peut exploser, l'ère glaciale peut débarquer, le soleil peut s'éteindre. Un camion peut te renverser, un fou te tirer dessus, une maladie te foudroyer. L'avenir est fait d'incertitudes quant à ta vie. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, alors ma philosophie peut se résumer à « Carpe Diem ». Je vis, qu'importe ce qui me tombe dessus, qu'importe dans quel monde, qu'importe le Mal. Je vis. Et c'est ça qui est extraordinaire. Et toi, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en boudant, enfantine, en voyant l'air béat de Jan.

_Parce que ce n'est pas la vie la plus extraordinaire. C'est toi. C'est voir que tu peux aimer cette vie malgré la noirceur qui la compose, les horreurs qu'elle recèle, et les monstres qu'elle cache en son sein. C'est voir que tu as encore la foi en un monde qui meurt peu à peu. C'est voir que tu sais faire la part des choses et te satisfaire du moindre détail capable d'illuminer ton si beau regard.

_C'est normal...

_C'est beau. Tu es belle, déclara-t-il, sa voix descendant de plus en plus dans les basses pour ne former plus qu'un murmure.

Lumineuse, elle sourit. Puis lentement, elle s'approcha de Jan et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Simple pression d'une bouche posée contre une autre qui fit décoller le cœur du jeune homme. Savourant ce cadeau inestimable qu'elle et la vie lui offraient, il ferma les yeux et se sentit enfin complet, là, contre cette femme qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées. Alors, lorsqu'elle se recula et qu'elle se sépara de lui, un manque effroyable revint le frapper de plein fouet, emprisonnant son cœur dans une poigne de fer, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser accéder au bonheur. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il était un homme, il était fort et savait ne pas se laisser entrainer par les tourments d'un cœur amoindri par l'amour. C'est pourquoi il sourit pour la rassurer, voire même la remercier de cette délicate attention.

Car ce n'était rien de plus, Jan en était persuadé. Elle ne pouvait rien ressentir vis-à-vis de lui, c'aurait été farfelu. Elle était la reine, et lui le mendiant. Elle était l'étoile, et lui la boue. Elle était la Beauté, et lui la Laideur. Elle était elle, et lui n'était que lui, pertinence d'une pensée simple qui au final récapitulait tout. Si elle l'avait embrassé, ce n'était que pour le remercier de son compliment. Stupide compliment qui n'aurait jamais dû franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour sortir une si belle ânerie laissant transparaitre la puissance de ses sentiments ? Jan se morigéna durement, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer lorsqu'elle franchit gracieusement, comme à son habitude, les portes de l'habitacle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé.

[ … ]

_Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

_Faire parti d'un groupe de musique, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_Tu joues d'un instrument ?

_Oui.

_Mais qu'est ce que t'attends ! Dis m'en plus ! exigea-t-elle en petite fille capricieuse.

Il rit de son impatience et joua encore quelques secondes avec ses nerfs avant de se rappeler que le temps leur était compté. Ce dernier n'était pas de leur côté, au contraire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer et à les empêcher de se voir aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaiteraient – ou en tout cas aussi longtemps que Jan l'espérerait. Toutefois, de par sa rapidité, il permettait au jeune homme de profiter de ces instants à fond. Il vivait la vie aux côtés d'Abby comme elle le lui avait décrit. Mais c'était le seul moment de la journée où il agissait ainsi. Car c'était le seul moment qui en valait la peine.

_Je suis DJ à mes heures perdues. Avec mes amis, on a composé quelques chansons, mais on a jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment monter un groupe. On a jamais eu de chance en fait, à chaque fois quelque chose nous empêchait d'aller au bout de notre but. De notre rêve tout court, même.

_Oh... C'est dommage... Je suis désolée. Quel genre de musique jouiez-vous ?

_Comment tu sais qu'on en joue plus du tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

_Vu comment tu m'en parles, j'en ai déduit que ce ne pouvait être autrement...

_Ouais... On jouait du crossover néo-métal. Pour faire simple, c'est un mélange de rap et de rock.

_Woh, intéressant ! Un peu comme Linkin Park ?

_Ouais bah légèrement un peu, hein.

_Chef, oui chef, sourit-elle, taquine.

_On a rien à voir avec LP, mais la comparaison fait toujours plaisir, se vanta-t-il.

_Quels thèmes abordiez-vous ?

_Tout. Ce ne serait mentir que de dire que nous parlions de tout. Notre chanson phare s'appelle Revolution.

_Tu me la feras écouter ?

_Avec plaisir... sourit-il alors qu'elle passait les portes de l'ascenseur.

[ … ]

_Quelle est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux ?

_Comment ça « la chose » ? Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ? Tu veux parler d'une notion ou d'un objet ?

_Et bien... Des deux tant qu'à faire, sourit-il malicieusement.

_Hm, t'as pas le droit, c'est censé être une question par personne.

_Mais j'n'en ai posé qu'une, c'est toi qui en as vu deux et qui as demandé plus de précision, donc tu assumes et me donnes toutes les réponses que je souhaite. N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi-même qui as fixé les règles.

_Et avoue par contre que ça t'arrange bien... devina-t-elle en voyant le sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Jan et son air innocent.

_Je ne suis pas si vil que tu le penses... Bref, j't'ai posé une question !

_Oui, c'est bon, j'y viens, soupira-t-elle, feintant la mauvaise grâce alors qu'un sourire venait orner son beau visage auquel elle essayait d'y accoler des airs sévères, ruinant ainsi ses tentatives. Donc. La chose la plus importante à mes yeux est... l'honnêteté. Et l'objet – puisque je suis obligée – est... J'sais pas. Ma brosse à dent ?

Jan explosa de rire quand il entendit sa réponse. Fière de sa bêtise, Abby sourit impunément, admirant les étoiles dans le regard de son nouvel ami, et observant les ridules formés autour de ses yeux. Elle aimait provoquer son rire. Elle aimait ces instants passés avec lui. Et elle haïssait ce « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur. Alors lorsqu'il retentit, ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle sortit, non sans avoir posé avec légèreté un baiser sur la joue de Jan.

[ … ]

_T'as déjà été bourré au point de ne vraiment pas te souvenir de ta soirée et de te retrouver dans une situation pire que compromettante ?

_Ca dépend. La situation compromettante a eu lieu lors de la soirée ou au réveil ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Abby éclata de rire devant la mimique gênée du jeune homme, l'entrainant à sa suite. Aujourd'hui signait le jour de la légèreté, tel était ce qu'elle avait décidé. Finies les questions métaphysiques ou autres, place aux questions gênantes et amusantes ! C'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu l'idée de lui demander cela. Ce pouvait toujours être intéressant d'apprendre une telle anecdote sur les gens. C'est pourquoi Abby attendait avec impatience la réponse de Jan. Ce dernier souffla pour se donner du courage, usant de subterfuges emplis de drame afin de donner un effet à sa réplique suivante.

_C'était un vendredi soir... J'étais jeune... Et surtout très con ! Avec mes amis on avait décidé de sortir, et quoi de mieux que de faire la tournée des bars ? A vingt ans, tu trouves franch'ment que c'est la meilleure idée du siècle. Aujourd'hui en y repensant, j'me dis surtout que c'était la pire connerie de ma vie. On a donc squatté pas moins d'une dizaine de bars différents. Dès qu'on rentrait dans l'un d'eux, on buvait deux-trois verres chacun. Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai bu un peu plus que les autres, et sachant que je suis celui qui tient le moins l'alcool... C'était pas beau à voir. J'me souviens juste d'un caleçon rose bonbon posé sur ma tête alors que j'étais en chaussettes et slip de bain... Et du travesti à côté de qui j'me suis réveillé le lendemain !

Hilare, Abby se tint tant bien que mal à la paroi de l'ascenseur, courbée en deux tellement elle riait. Ses abdos lui faisaient mal mais elle n'en avait cure, elle n'avait pas autant rigolé depuis longtemps. Jan, loin d'être vexé, la rejoignit dans son hilarité, contaminé par le rire de son amie, et conscient du ridicule extraordinaire de son histoire – malheureusement pour lui, véridique.

Ils riaient encore lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et qu'elle lui faisait un signe de la main après s'être essuyée une larme de rire. Jan la faisait rire, et c'était avec fierté qu'il descendit à son tour de l'appareil, un étage plus bas.

[ ... ]

Il avait mal... Tellement mal. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait y mettre un terme, et rapidement. C'était trop facile de laisser le temps couler. Le sablier était un simple témoin alors que lui remplissait le rôle de la victime. Attendre n'était et n'avait jamais été une solution, et _à fortiori_ pas la bonne. Il souffrait beaucoup trop.

Garder ses sentiments pour lui était trop compliqué. Il devait les lui dire. Il devait lui faire part de cette passion qui le dévorait. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, et au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, il n'arrivait pas à taire ces sentiments en lui qui lui broyaient le cœur et l'empêchaient de respirer. Mais alors, comment le lui dire ? Comment lui faire part de cette passion dévorante, sans qu'elle ne prenne peur et ne s'enfuisse en courant, sans se retourner ni revenir ? Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Il avait trop besoin d'elle.

C'était toujours la tête en ébullition qu'il passa les portes de l'ascenseur. Ses réflexions avaient failli le menait à sa perte et l'empêchait de prendre l'ascenseur. Ce qui aurait été désastreux et l'aurait énervé à un point inimaginable. L'air fermé et le regard noir, il ne salua même pas Abby tellement il était dans son monde. Cette dernière, étonnée de son mutisme inhabituel, s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

_Jan ?... Ca va ?

_Hein ? fit-il en redressant la tête, se rendant brusquement compte de la présence de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. A... Abby, désolé, je, euh... J'pensais à autre chose...

_T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

_Et bien c'est que, euh...

_Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. On est amis désormais, et tu peux me faire confiance, je ne trahirai pas tes secrets. Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en Enfer ! jura-t-elle théâtralement, la main sur le cœur.

_Je sais, mais... j'peux pas te... Si jamais je... Tu sais, c'est... Enfin j'veux dire que...

_J'suis censée combler les trous ? demanda-t-elle tendrement.

_Désolé.

_Arrête de t'excuser, Jan.

_Dé-... Hm. J'peux te faire confiance ?

_J'viens d'te croire que j'trahirai tes secrets pour rien au monde, alors oui, tu peux.

_D'accord. Alors disons que... Voilà, j'ai un ami, qui est amoureux d'une de ses amies. Mais alors vraiment, hein, pas la p'tite attirance de kéké, non, le grand amour, avec un grand « A » et compagnie. Le problème, c'est qu'il veut pas ruiner leur amitié ou faire fuir son amie, ça le tuerait, il a carrément besoin d'elle pour vivre, tu comprends ? Alors il est un peu dans une situation délicate, tu vois... Il sait pas trop quoi faire. Il sait juste qu'il doit agir, parce que s'il ne dit rien, il mourra de cet amour, mais il a vraiment peur qu'elle l'abandonne. C'est... C'est compliqué...

_Et cet ami, comment il s'appelle ?

_Euh... Ja-...kob ! Jakob, voilà.

_Hm. Et bien, je serais toi, je dirais à ce fameux « Jakob » qu'il ferait mieux de se lancer, parce que la belle n'attendra pas indéfiniment qu'il daigne se proclamer. Et la belle aime les hommes sûrs d'eux, bien qu'ils apparaissent fragiles et indécis...

_Ah, euh, d'accord. Très bien, je... je lui dirais alors. Merci...

_Jan ?

_Oui ?

_Moi aussi.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant Jan hébété en plein milieu de la cabine.

[ … ]

_Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement en voyant Jan franchir les portes de l'ascenseur.

_Bonjour...

_Bah... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, beau gosse ?

_Ah, bah, euh, rien...

_Sûr ? Tu m'prends pas un peu beaucoup pour une cruche, là ?

_Jamais j'oserais !

_Alors dis-moi c'qui te tracasse.

_Hier, j'ai... J'ai cru que... 'Fin j'ai dû faire un rêve trop bizarre. Ca m'a un peu perturbé, mais ça peut pas être possible, donc c'est rien, t'en fais pas.

_Tu sais qu't'es long à la détente ?

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Et avec un soupir dramatique, Abby leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de Jan jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit acculé à la paroi. Yeux écarquillés, il suivait silencieusement la progression de la jeune femme. Elle sourit d'un air de prédateur et se colla doucement au jeune homme. Et, comme au ralenti, elle rétrécit l'espace restant les séparant avant de s'emparer avec douceur de ses lèvres.

Mouvant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, elle profita de son état d'hébétement pour passer sa main derrière sa nuque et rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux corps. Jan sembla enfin se réveiller et répondit doucement, presque timidement au baiser. Cela apparaissait comme illusoire. Mais quand il sentit la langue d'Abby titiller sa lèvre inférieure, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors, avec un soupir de bien-être, il laissa le muscle de la jeune femme envahir sa bouche et danser avec sa propre langue un slow dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Il reprit peu à peu possession de son corps et laissa ses mains se placer avec naturel sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant de remonter lentement et de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Abby riva ses yeux dans ceux de Jan, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, rougies sous les assauts du musicien. La voix rauque, les yeux lubriques, elle lui demanda s'il avait enfin compris. Ce à quoi il répondit par un nouveau baiser avant d'entendre le « ding! » de l'ascenseur. A contre cœur, il se détacha du corps brûlant de la jeune femme et la regarda partir, une pointe de regret serrant son cœur à la vue de cette femme sublime s'éloignant de lui.

Femme dont il était follement amoureux, et dont les sentiments étaient partagés.

[ … ]

_Jan ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous courrez dans les couloirs ?

Ralentissant légèrement son allure, le jeune homme chercha une excuse toute faite, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver une que l'homme reprit la parole.

_Je viens vous chercher pour notre rendez-vous. Il y a eu un problème avec la canalisation du troisième étage, mon bureau a dû être déplacé au cinquième, je voulais vous prévenir avant que vous ne vous fassiez avoir.

_Ah, euh, je...

_Jan ? Tout va bien ?

Lançant un regard désespéré vers l'ascenseur, Jan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, complètement à l'arrêt. Il ne souhaitait pas rater son rendez-vous quotidien car peur des représailles qu'il pourrait recevoir, tout comme il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde rater une entrevue avec sa belle Abby. Que faire ? Jouant le tout pour le tout, il décida sur un coup de tête qu'après tout, il pourrait peut-être essayer d'avoir les deux.

_Ca vous gêne si je vous rejoins plus tard, j'dois prendre l'ascenseur pour euh... quelque chose !

Et sans laisser la peine à l'homme de répondre, il s'élança vers l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans les portes _in extremis_, douce réminiscence de ses débuts. Suspicieux, l'homme le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître. Les sourcils froncés, il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec le jeune Werner pour éclaircir quelques points. Mais pour le moment, il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau dans l'optique de sortir le dossier adéquat et d'attendre son client.

Ce dernier frappa à la porte un petit quart d'heure plus tard et entra timidement dans ce nouveau bureau. Avec un sourire avenant, l'homme lui enjoignit de s'asseoir et le fixa pendant de longues secondes, mettant Jan de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Bon, fit-il en rejoignant ses feuilles pour les tapoter sur son bureau afin de les ordonner convenablement. Et si vous me parliez de ce « quelque chose » que vous aviez à faire ?

_Euh, je... Je n'pense pas que...

_Jan, vous savez que vous êtes dans l'obligation de me parler de tout, n'est ce pas ? Et il est de mon devoir de vous poser ces questions, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir coopérer afin de rendre ce moment pour vous, et pour moi, plus agréable.

_Bien.

_Alors ?

_Et bien c'est juste que... Il y a cette fille...

_Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites ? C'est formidable, Jan ! Cela signifie que vous remontez enfin la pente ! Parlez-moi d'elle.

_Et bien, on s'est rencontré dans l'ascenseur, et il n'y a que là que nous nous voyons. Elle... Elle est magnifique, vous devriez la voir. Elle a un regard mauve hypnotisant, elle a une voix ensorcelante. Elle aime la Vie avec une force passionnée, elle aime les mêmes groupes de musique que moi et a les mêmes centres d'intérêt à quelques exceptions près. Son film préféré est Resident Evil, et son plat préféré est le poulet au curry.

_Pouvez-vous... Pouvez-vous me dire le nom de cette jeune personne ? demanda l'homme avec inquiétude en fixant Jan par dessus ses verres rectangulaires.

_Abby... Elle s'appelle Abby... murmura Jan rêveusement.

Un silence suivi ses propos. L'homme ne le quitta pas du regard, mais laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il posa lentement ses papiers sur son bureau rudimentaire et inspira pour se donner du courage afin d'aller jusqu'au bout de la douloureuse épreuve qu'il allait devoir faire endurer à ce pauvre Jan.

_Jan ? Jan, il faut que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout. Ce que je vais vous dire va être dur à entendre, mais vous devez être fort, d'accord ?

Subitement inquiet, le jeune homme hocha toutefois la tête et se redressa sur son siège, sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver à grand pas. Il focalisa toute son attention sur le vieil homme grisonnant aux montures rigolotes en face de lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_Il y a six mois, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Un grave accident. Vous rentriez d'une soirée avec votre copine, vous aviez bu, mais pas beaucoup, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas prendre le volant. Pourtant vous l'avez fait quand même. Vous rouliez de nuit, vous traversiez des chemins sinueux qui devaient vous mener à la ville, serpentant dans la forêt. Mais, brusquement, sans crier gare, un cerf a surgi. Vous ne l'avez vu que trop tard, vous avez voulu l'éviter, c'est pourquoi vous avez donné un grand coup de volant suivi d'un important coup de frein. Votre voiture a fini sa course dans le fossé, et a percuté un arbre de plein fouet. Le par brise a volé en éclats, vous vous êtes évanoui. Votre ceinture avait tenu, c'est ce qui vous a sauvé la vie. Votre amie n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle a traversé le pare brise et s'est échue à quelques dizaines de mètres de la voiture. Elle n'a pas survécu à cet accident. Elle avait vingt quatre ans. Elle aimait la vie. Et elle s'appelait Abby.

_Qu-... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? J'ai pas eu d'accident, j'ai même plus de voiture depuis quelques mois ! Et j'ai rencontré Abby ici-même, dans l'ascenseur !

_Jan, il n'y avait jamais eu d'Abby dans cet hôpital.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que si ! Elle vient rendre visite à un ami tous les jours !

_C'est impossible. Les visites sont interdites, vous le savez pourtant, puisque vous-même vous n'en recevez aucune.

_Mais n'importe quoi ! Je travaille ici, je n'ai pas à en recevoir !

_Jan, vous ne travaillez pas ici. Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

_Bien sûr ! Vous êtes un de mes collègues, on est censés monter un projet ensemble.

_Oui, Jan. On est censés vous mener sur la voie de la guérison, mais je ne suis pas votre collègue. Je suis votre psychiatre. Après que vous ayez eu cet accident, vous avez passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Puis on vous a laissé sortir en vous prescrivant des séances de thérapie.

_Vous... Vous voulez dire que je suis fou ? JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! martela-t-il durement en se relevant d'un bond.

_Je sais, Jan.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous l'insinuez ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, et Abby existe réellement !

_Oh mais je suis d'accord. Sauf qu'elle n'est plus, Jan.

_ARRETEZ DE DIRE CA !

_Jan, vous devez cesser de refouler la réalité. C'est un travail que nous faisons ensemble sur vous-même depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines.

_Je... Nan, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible... Vous mentez...

_Vous avez rencontré Abbigail aux Etats-Unis lorsque vous rendiez visite à l'un de vos amis. Là-bas, vous avez sympathisé, puis vous faisiez souvent l'aller-retour pour vous voir. Et un jour, elle a décidé de venir s'installer ici, en Allemagne, pour vous. Par amour. Vous avez emménagé ensemble. Et il y a eu cette sombre soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jan.

_Je... Non... C'est... C'est pas possible... VOUS MENTEZ ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! TOUT CECI N'EST QUE MESQUINERIE ! JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS !

_Jan... Calmez-vous je vous prie, ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver de la sorte, ça ne la fera pas revenir.

_ARRETEZ DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME SI ELLE ETAIT VRAIMENT MORTE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! JE L'AIME ! JE VOUS INTERDIS D'ESSAYER DE BRISER MON COUPLE ! JE VOUS DETESTE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS HAIS !

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le pauvre praticien innocent, des bras musclés l'entourèrent et le soulevèrent de sol pour le poser sans précaution sur un brancard afin de lui passer les sangles autour des poignets et des chevilles. Jan se débattit comme un diable, mais les lanières étaient trop bien serrées pour céder sous ses assauts, l'empêchant alors complètement de bouger. Il ne put alors que s'époumoner, mais le résultat resta vain. Alors, pour le faire taire, un des infirmiers s'approcha dangereusement de lui, une énorme seringue à la main. Et c'est avec horreur que le jeune homme vit l'aiguille avancer vers son bras, maintenu de force par le second infirmier. Et, doucement, il sentit une sereine léthargie l'envahir, le faisant sombrer dans un autre monde...

Avec tristesse et regret, le docteur Wirglichsam regarda son patient s'éloigner et attrapa le combinet téléphonique mis à sa disposition. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait dorénavant par coeur et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde aux trois sonneries usuelles. Puis, une fois ces dernières passées, et l'appareil décroché, il inspira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

_Monsieur Bonk ? Bonjour, ici le docteur Wirglichsam à l'appareil. J'ai... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Monsieur Werner est retombé dans son délire, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous devrons le garder encore plus longtemps que prévu...

_Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Il voit Abby. Le traitement et les séances que je lui procure ne semblent avoir aucun effet. Il devient... fou...

Et, alors que le médecin prononçait douloureusement ces mots, Jan se redressa, enfermé dans une salle blanche, bloqué dans une camisole de force, et hurla à plein poumons « JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! ».

**FIN**

* * *

**Naaaaaaaaan ! Les fins sadiques n'existent pas chez moi, ! Qu'ouïe-je donc ? Seraient-ce des plaintes ? Ou, PIRE, des lancements de tomate ? Namého, on s'calme les p'tits. Donc ! Je m'apprêtais à vous dire que ...**

**I'M NOT INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE (8) ! **

**Yeah, j'vous explain. Cet OS, en fait j'ai eu l'idée à cause de la chanson _En apesanteur_ de Calogero. Mais comme elle est un peu plate une fois l'originalité de l'ascenseur prise, j'ai dû me démerder avec autre chose. C'est là que Dieux sont entrés en scène. Dieux, mes amis, ce n'sont point Panik sur ce point. Mes Dieux du moment s'appellent Avenged Sevenfold, un groupe californien de hard-rock/metal qui déchire sa raaaaace ! Et dans une de leur chanson, _Almost Easy_, Matt Shadows vocifère qu'il n'est pas fou. Et paf, faute d'avoir des chocapics, j'ai eu cette idée. **

**Donc voilà, c'était tout ce que je voulais éclairer à vos petits yeux ! **

**Viel Spaß, Leute !**


End file.
